Screening arrangements are known for screening particulate materials such as mineral ores as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,767 (“the '767 patent”). According to the '767 patent, screening panels are attached to a support frame using projections extending from the screening panel. More specifically, the projections are inserted in corresponding holes in the support frame to attach the screening panel to the support frame. A number of apertures are formed in the screening panel to screen the ore. The screening panels may be integrally formed from media such as urethane or rubber that may be injection molded or open cast molded. The urethane and rubber media may have some advantages over steel media such as extended wear life and reduced noise. However, there are some steel screen designs that provide for greater throughput, and therefore there is a need for replacement steel screen panels for some applications. The typical frame is made intentionally large and heavy, usually of metal such as steel to withstand rigorous screening use. Accordingly, the typical support frame is not modified or replaced easily. Therefore, in order to substitute steel media into preexisting frames it has been known to mold urethane onto the sides of the steel media panels or to slide preformed, molded strips onto the sides of the panels. The molded urethane extends along the sides of the steel media panel and may include molded projections for securing the panel to the existing frame. Although the existing frame is utilized, the cost and additional manufacturing steps required to mold urethane onto steel screen panels are drawbacks. Accordingly, there is a need for a wire screen panel constructed of steel or the like that may be easily modified for attachment to existing support frames designed for use with panels constructed of other materials such as polyurethane or rubber.